Roller-coaster
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve was used to his days being hectic and all over the place but even he had to admit that this one was a little too hectic even for him and yet it was the one day which would be ingrained into his memories, both for good and for bad reasons. He just had to survive it first. (Female Danni - part of the Danni saga world) (Steve x OC, Chalia)


Roller-coaster

By

Landon Richardson and TealRose

Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Adam 'Toast' Charles, Meka Hanamoa and Amy Hanamoa belong to the creator of H50 which obviously isn't me…**

 **The character of Danni Williams, although based on male Danny Williams, has taken on a life of her own as many of you know and therefore I think I can safely say that she is my own creation. Grace although similar in some ways to the show is also different so she enters that grey area as well.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor and anyone else who you don't recognise do belong to me.**

 **I guess it goes without saying not to borrow the characters unless permission has been asked of me but yeah…. Long disclaimer I know**

Author Note

 **First thing I should say is that this particular story was actually co-written with Tealrose who is an incredible writer so you should so check her work out if you haven't already done so. We wrote the first draft together and then I wrote it up properly into the story you see below you. It's quite possibly the most fun I've had with a story in a while.**

 **This story is what I like to refer to as the 'What could have been' story section. Although I am pretty a 100% sure on how I plan Steve and Danni to get together in the main saga it doesn't stop my mind from creating other ways that it could happen and this is one of those ways. It's been sitting on my hard drive for months now so I figured why not just put it up and be done with it.**

 **So I guess you can think of it almost as an A/U of an A/U lol!**

 **I guess I could have separated it into chapters but I decided for once just to put it up as a one shot and be done with it. So yeah here we go.**

 **I hope you all enjoy it**

Overall Summary

 **Steve was used to his days being hectic and all over the place but even he had to admit that this one was a little too hectic even for him and yet it was the one day which would be engrained into his memories, both for good and for bad reasons. He just had to survive it first. (Part of the Danni saga world)**

Overall Romance

 **Steve McGarrett / Danni Williams (McDanni)**

 **Mentions of Chalia (Chin Ho Kelly / Malia Waincroft)**

Other note

 **Nearly all the places I have stated are either made up or I've got from the internet so I'm sorry in advance if I get an address wrong or anything. My geography on Hawaii is very poor having never been there before!**

Other, other note

 **Obviously if you're reading this story there is a good chance that you're already acquainted with the Danni saga world. If not then please feel free to check them out. There are three on go at the moment 'Burn', 'Snippets' and 'Holding Hands'**

 **If you've never read any of them before then I would seriously recommend you read 'The Beginning' and then read through the order of stories in my profile. It should all make sense after that.**

* * *

Steve McGarrett's eyes slammed open, his breath coming out in ragged gasps as he looked around him, his body tense. He could hear someone moving nearby, they were being quiet as though they were trying not to disturb anyone but the slight creaking on the floorboards had been enough to warn him that he was no longer alone and if he was no longer alone than he was no longer safe. He moved, his body falling into remembered patterns as he came off of the sofa he had been dozing on and landed silently on his feet, moving through the living room and easing the closed door open slightly so he could peer out into the darkened hallway beyond. The person was moving down the hallway towards him, no doubt trying to get the drop of him while he slept but he was ready for them.

He hunched down and waited before he moved, using his body to slam hard into the person, he heard a startled yelp of surprise and pain before he was on them, pressing them back against the wall. His forearm pressed against their throat cutting off their ability to make sound and compromising their ability to breathe.

He blinked at the small, almost delicate hands that were gripping his arm trying to pull it off from the neck he was pushing against, all he needed to do was twist his arm and the neck would break like a twig and he would be safe again. He could hear roaring in his ears before a familiar breathless voice broke through calling to him, providing a welcome relief from the harsh sounds surrounding him, he focused on the voice like a life line using it to bring him back to sanity, the words becoming clearer with each passing second.

"Steve please, please let go, I can't breathe."

Steve loosened his hold enough that the person could escape sliding down the wall, coughing hard as they massaged their neck. He looked down, horror filling him when he met the watery grey eyes which belonged to his partner Danni Williams, the same Danni who had opened her house up to him and let him stay with her and her young daughter Grace while his own house was being repaired after a case that they had been working on had gone horribly wrong.

"Danni?" He said finally, barely able to get the word out of his throat. His head was swimming with the knowledge that he had hurt her, hell he had nearly killed her. He couldn't stay here in her home, not when it wasn't safe for her to be around him, next time she might not get through to him in time. He looked down as she finally moved, the movement awkward as she slowly used the wall behind her to push herself back up to her feet, one arm flung out to the side as though to help her with her balance, the other hand being used to rub gingerly at her throat, her eyes were scrunched up as though the slight contact caused her pain. "Danno I'm so sorry, I… I need to get out of here, I'll go and stay somewhere else" He stated, terror merging with sick horror and guilt, the combination threatening to drag him under again.

Dark thoughts whirling round his head as though they were on repeat.

What if she never let him back into her home again?

What if she became scared of him for what he was capable of doing to her and her young daughter?

What would he do without her in his life brightening it?

The thought of going back to the darkness that had been his existence before she entered his life was too horrific for him to contemplate resulting in him quickly pushing that one outcome from his mind.

Steve shook his head, turning and hurrying down the corridor towards the room which he had been using as his own. He bent down, picking up his bag from the floor which had his belongings in it and turned, stopping in surprise when he saw that Danni had followed him into the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She turned, facing him again her large grey eyes searching his face carefully. There was no anger in her gaze that he could detect in the poor light, no fear either, there was just softness mingled with sadness in them which he realised with a jolt of shock that was for him. Danni was sad for him. He watched helplessly as she moved to him, gripping his t-shirt in her hand and tugging at it until he leaned down towards her. He waited expecting her to punch him round the face for what he just did to her but instead she wrapped her arms around him tightly, holding him before she spoke quietly by his ear.

"I've got you partner, I got you."

Steve froze for a second before he shuddered in her hold. Words escaping his mouth in a torrent before he could rein them in.

"I'm so sorry Danni; I never meant to bring any of this to your house and to make you deal with it. I just… I just get these dreams and they won't ever stop, every time I close my eyes I see them… I thought they were going but…" He stopped and shook his head at her, sinking unsteady to the carpeted floor, wincing at flashback crossed his mind. There was so much blood, so many cries of death and pain mingled together with the sharp rat tat of guns, he felt like he was going insane.

"Shhhhhh Steven shhhh" He blinked becoming aware of Danni still holding him, kneeling next to him on the floor, gently rocking him to and fro, one arm wrapping around him the other running comforting fingers through his hair, he heard a sweet humming sound, countering the roaring in his ears. He recognised the tune from when he had passed Grace's door while Danni had put the small girl to bed. It was the same lullaby he often found himself humming when he was at work.

He came to from the darkness slowly, feeling as though he was submerging from under water, his gaze automatically landing on the alarm clock on the bedside table, his eyes widening when he realised that only four minutes had passed from the moment he had woken up and attacked Danni to now. He had never woken up from his living nightmare so quickly; it normally took at least an hour before he felt even remotely human. He sighed shakily, turning his head and burrowing closer to Danni, letting her warmth sooth him further. He needed this, needed more of the safe haven she offered him freely. He listened, realising that she was still talking, her tone gentle as though she was talking to Grace. "Shhhh, shhhh I got you. You're safe here, you're home. I got you"

"Danni" He murmured softly, his voice harsh and husky as though he had been screaming at the top of his voice, he turned, tucking his head into the crook of her shoulder.

"That's right" She replied still stroking her fingers through his hair. "I'm here Steven, how are you feeling? Can you get up?" She asked him.

"Not yet" He answered tiredly "It's safer here" He added, turning and burying his face into her hair, smelling it. His eyes closing at the familiar scent of vanilla and orange, two smells which had swiftly become his favourite scents. One sniff of either had the ability to calm him from any extreme mood he might have been experiencing. He knew he should stop smelling her hair, he should extract himself from her arms and get to his feet, apologising to her again for what he had done but he couldn't quite do it yet.

"That's fine, we can stay here as long as you need" She told him softly "After all I'm your partner its my duty to keep you safe even if you're determined to never call for back up and to corrupt Kono with your bad habits" She teased him softly, turning her head and gently kissing the top of his head, just a soft touch clearly designed to comfort him.

Steve stilled in her arms, the slight kiss sending a shiver through him, causing his heart to start racing. He wanted to kiss her but he knew that now wasn't the time, especially after what he had just done to her. He didn't want to overwhelm her with his need for her. Instead he forced himself to gently move away from her, speaking quietly as he did.

"Thanks Danni, you help me, much more than you realise"

"I'm glad I can help you" She answered after a brief pause, reaching out and cupping his cheek for a moment. He could just about make out her eyes in the darkness, watching his reactions carefully before she dropped her hand and pushed herself back to her feet, taking a step away from him towards the door. "Come on let's go to the kitchen, I don't know about you but I could seriously use a drink right about now."

Steve couldn't help the wry laugh which escaped his mouth at her comment.

"Are we talking about a hard or a soft drink?" He queried pushing himself up to his own feet.

"Soft Steve. We've got work tomorrow remember" She responded, an undercurrent of amusement to her voice. "I'm thinking Tea" Steve groaned at her comment but she ignored it, continuing to speak. "There's some very good teas out there you know, ones which help the body and to relax the mind. Call me crazy but I think you need that more than a shot of scotch or a beer right about now"

"And don't tell me you have them all hidden away into your kitchen?" Steve commented as he followed her out of the bedroom and down the corridor towards the kitchen. His mind focusing on the fact that she wasn't running away from him. She should have run screaming from her or at least thrown him out on his ass, he had thrown her against a wall and nearly choked her, he had had his arm against her throat not to mention the bruises that would cover her back in the morning and yet she had remained silent about it. Instead taking the time to comfort him instead.

"You can mock all you want to Steve but I happen to like tea" She told him, looking over at him over her shoulder as she reached out and turned on the light in the kitchen, moving through the room and heading straight to the kettle, picking it up and moving to the sink to fill it with water.

"This is rich coming from the woman who lives on coffee for the majority of the day. You've already said you can't function without the stuff. Why do you think I went and bought that coffee machine for the place? It was for my sanity" He pointed out to her, watching as her mouth curved up into a smile.

"True but I always make sure that I drink enough water to combat it and I'll have you know that tea is good for you. I always drink it in the evening to help me relax after a day driving round with you" she said with a smile at him.

Steve snorted, as he pulled out one of the seat from around the kitchen table and dropped down into it. He looked carefully around the cosy kitchen before he focused his attention back on Danni, his eyes narrowing as he studied her. She was ignoring him, intent on making their drinks. She looked as though she was in her mid-twenties rather than someone who was thirty one and a cop. A lot of that probably had a lot to do with her lack of height and her slim frame though she was womanly in all the places which it counted. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and an oversized jersey shirt which no doubt belonged to one of her brothers. She looked beautiful in the overhead light, and it was a sight he could get used to seeing, He licked his lips absently before he focused his attention on her throat, taking in the bruising which was already forming on her pale skin. It was going to be a riot of colour by the next morning.

"Danni, how can I stay here and see that I've hurt you every time I look at you?" He demanded, looking down at her throat before his eyes flickered to the small reflective toaster nearby when he caught sight of her questioning look. Danni turned and walked to it, picking it up in her hands and used it as a mirror, there were distinctive bruising marks that she could see. She cleared her throat slightly and spoke, making her voice light.

"That is why they created concealer and foundation Steve" She told him placing the toaster back down in its correct place.

"It will still show through the makeup Danni, they are already forming" He told her lowly, looking away from her and focusing on the table surface.

"Then I'll wear a scarf round my neck tomorrow for work, I'm the apparent fashion plate of 50, no one would even blink an eyelid over it Steve" She told him simply, her fingertips brushing the raw skin absently before she turned back to the tea, bringing the mugs over to the table and placing one of them in front of him. "Drink all of that Steve it will help" She told him, watching as he tilted his head back for a moment to look at her before he looked down and wrapped his hand around it. "There's has to be something which I can do to help you" She stated, looking down at her own tea the familiar smell of blackcurrant soothing her.

"I don't know, maybe you could turn back time" He said bitterly. As much as he loved being a SEAL he hated this result of it. He stared down at the tea even as he glared at it. He was not going to admit to her that it actually smelled really good and that the smell was beginning to sooth him. "What I don't understand is why you're being so relaxed over all of this Danni. How are you going to explain your bruises to Grace because she's going to see them? They are going to take weeks to go completely."

"I'm going to tell her the truth Steve, I've never lied to her and I'm not going to start now" She told him, her eyes flickering up to him before she lowered them again.

"That only explains half of it" Steve pointed out. Danni sighed.

"Look I understand your concern but trust me when I say that you're not the first person in my life who I've cared about who has suffered from post-traumatic stress Steve" She admitted to him "And regardless of everything else I don't believe that you would ever hurt me on purpose, annoy me to the point that I'd like to rip my hair out maybe, but never that you would knowingly hurt me. I trust you with my life Steve and I trust you with Grace's as well. You are one of the best men I know Steve so please stop blaming yourself because I don't blame you."

Steve stared at her for a moment, warmth creeping over him at her words.

"Who else do you know that has PSTD?" He asked her. He needed to make sure that she understood what this sometimes did to him.

"You know I don't like talking about my family Steve" She said quietly before she sighed looking up at him. "But I'll make an exception for you this one time." Steve nodded, waiting for her to speak to him. Danni had always been quiet about her family though Steve didn't know why. She spoke to them regularly, almost daily and yet even Steve didn't know all their names, he just knew that she came from a large family. "My younger brother Chris is a fighter pilot in the air force. He's… he's had to do a lot of things in the name of his country, things he's struggled with doing. He does all of it and he keeps smiling but underneath that smile is a broken man." Danni said, swallowing hard before she continued to speak. "He was diagnosed with PTSD about two years ago after we had to physically pull him off of his twin brother. Benji came in late from his job and he disturbed Chris and Chris thought he was being attacked and he reacted. Chris and Ben are twins, Chris would never ever knowingly hurt him. He loves him but it still happened and he knew at that point that he needed help, that he couldn't handle the struggle alone anymore, so he confided in us all and he sought help." She stopped, falling silent for a second before she visibly shook herself, looking back at him "This isn't your fault so please stop blaming yourself Steve. You aren't alone anymore, you have an Ohana now who love you and we all have your back. We'll help you through this." She stated before she lifted up her mug, blowing on the surface of it and taking a sip of it.

"I… but… what about" He hesitated, the words getting caught in his throat. He knew now that Danni had the ability to calm him down from one of his attacks but there was no reason for him to believe Grace could, no one else had been able to before Danni. He was terrified that one night Grace would wake up before Danni and come across Steve in the middle of attack. He blinked when she leaned over and placed her hand on his forearm.

"You don't need to worry about that" She told him meeting his eyes with a soft look. It amazed him how she had the ability to read his mind. "We'll talk to Grace tomorrow morning when she wakes up and explain to her what has happened. She's gone through this before with Chris so she understands it. She's a clever, mature girl Steve, she can cope with this especially after we tell her that when you come back from training it will hit you hardest. If she knows, then she can be prepared. If we can figure out what your triggers are as well then both Grace and I can make sure we don't do it near you."

"We tell her as in you and I tell her together?" Steve asked her, focusing his attention on his tea rather than look at her. He lifted it up taking a sip of it, he could detect some honey, it was sweet to taste and surprisingly soothing, easing some of the tension he was feeling.

"Yep that's exactly what I mean" She stated simply. "She's going to have a lot of questions about this Steve, the same as she did for Chris. I don't expect you to tell her everything but you need to tell her something even if it's just to ease her mind. She cares about you like an Uncle."

Steve took another sip of his drink taking the moment to compose himself before he spoke quietly, swirling the liquid round in the mug and watching it.

"What would I say to her?" he asked.

"Be truthful with her, tell her about your training if she asks about it, and tell her about how it makes you feel when you do it. We both know how intense your training can be" she remarked wryly.

Steve couldn't help the chuckle which escaped him at her comment.

"You only know half the story Danni." He admitted. She fell silent for a moment, searching his eyes carefully before she looked away.

"Finish your drink Steve" She said, ignoring his comment. "We have a long day ahead of us finishing up this Baxter case and it's late now, we both need some rest." She told him, watching as he drained the tea before she stood and took the mug away from him moving towards the sink and putting both in to wash up in the morning. "Follow me" She said to him, heading towards the door, she led him down the corridor, reaching back and grabbing into his wrist, pulling him past the spare room which he had taken as his own and to hers opening the door and pulling him in.

"Danni?" He asked, his eyes moving around the room, his eyes landing on her king sized bed.

"Look, Chris says that when he has an attack he said that having someone familiar in the room with him helped a great deal, so get in" She said nodding towards the bed. "I sleep nearest to the window" She added as an afterthought.

Steve stared at her, his eyes wide. Sleeping in the same bed as her when he had feelings for her wouldn't help him.

"Ah yeah, I have heard that before" He stammered. Danni shot him a questioning look.

"Okay then, well get in then" She told him, pulling down the cover on her side and slipping in, covering herself with them.

Steve breathed out glancing over his shoulder towards the door before he gave in and headed to the side she had indicated, lowering himself into the mattress. He pulled off his t-shirt out of habit, throwing it onto a chair before he lowered himself next to her on the mattress. It was surprisingly comfortable, the mattress firm beneath him, the pillow soft and fluffy, he tilted his face into it, smelling it unsurprised to be hit by the scent of oranges and vanilla mixing together, It was the same scent that surrounded her every day, the scent that clung to his clothes and skin when he was around her, that filled their car and his office. None of the others ever mentioned it so it was probably a subtle smell but Steve always was aware of it. He felt her shift on the mattress followed by a clicking sound that plunged the room into darkness.

He shifted slightly, their shoulder touching. He froze for a second before Danni spoke, her voice calm and slightly husky as though she was fighting sleep.

"Relax Steven, I don't bite, you're completely safe" She told him, reaching out and lightly patting his shoulder before she sighed, her could almost feel her body relaxing as sleep took her. He listened to her even breathing, focusing on it as he matched his to it, his eyes slowly closing as he too succumbed.

* * *

Steve moved, awareness slowly coming back to him, he was on his back, a warm soft weight against his side, yawning he slowly opened his eyes staring up at the white ceiling above him, feeling relaxed for the first time in ages.

He frowned slightly when he heard a cute snuffling sound coming from the warmth beside him, a warmth that burrowed closer to him as though it was fighting the urge to get up. He tilted his head to the side, catching sight of blond hair before a very familiar voice spoke grumpily to him.

"Are you waiting for it to turn itself off? Turn the alarm off Steven!"

"What?" He asked her, blinking in surprise as he listened. He could hear the sound of their combined breathing and the sound of the occasion car passing by outside but nothing that sounded like an alarm. He opened his mouth to tell her when a loud, insistent beeping sound started up next to him, making him wince as he reached out and slammed his hand down on the stop button.

He heard Danni laugh next to him, the sound soft and inviting.

"Sorry, I tried to get it earlier when it first went off but I couldn't quite reach it over you and then you grabbed me and decided to make me into your personal teddy bear, not even threatening you with never driving my car again woke you up" She commented

Steve remained still for a moment before he realised that he still had his arm around Danni, trapping her against him so she couldn't move. He closed his eyes briefly as he quickly took his arm away from her.

"Sorry about that Danni" He commented, reaching up and running his hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes.

"It's not a problem" She replied, rolling away from him until she was at the edge of the bed where she sat up, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Steve turned at the movement, watching her, wondering why she never wore her hair down when it was beautiful. He had to fight the urge to reach out and wrap some of the curls round his fingers. He met her grey gaze when she looked over her shoulder at him, a look of concern in her eyes which reminded him of what happened yesterday.

"So how did you sleep Steven? Did being here help you?" She questioned, waving her hand towards the bed to indicate what she meant.

Steve considered her question, wondering at the same time why he loved when she called him Steven when he had always hated anyone else using his full name.

"It's been the best I've slept in a long time" He finally admitted to her, he knew he should get up, gather his things and head back to his room so he could get ready for the day at work but he couldn't quite bring himself to move, not yet. He watched as Danni's mouth curled up into a small pleased smile, her eyes dropping from his for a moment before she looked back up at him, searching his eyes for a moment before she turned away again and stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm glad" She stated before her voice became brisk. "I've got to get in the shower so I've got time to make Grace her breakfast. Do you need to go for a run or go swimming somewhere nearby to get your day started? I don't have a pool or a sea outside my door but we are about ten minutes away from the beach. It would be good for you to try and maintain your routine as much as possible while you're with us."

"I'm going to head out on a run" Steve answered, watching as she came to her feet, moving round the bed and heading towards the door. "Danni" He called out softly to her. "Look at me?" He asked, watching when she stopped and turned to him with a questioning look on her face. His eyes dropped to her neck, instantly noticing that the majority of her skin was coloured a mixture of blue, black and deep purple. "Danno" He murmured, wincing as he looked away from her. Hating himself for having laid a hand on her, bruises like that tended to hurt the most.

"Hey, hey, hey" She said as he sat up in the bed and climbed out, grabbing his t-shirt. "What did I tell you last night huh? It's okay Steve" She said, speaking slowly and clearly as though she was trying to drum the point into his head. Steve sighed, closing his eyes as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"Okay" He said hoarsely, swallowing hard. "But it's going to take some time for me to get that into my head" He told her, slipping past her and heading towards the door so he could grab his running shoes from the front door. A long hard run was what he needed.

He stopped when Danni reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Will you at least tell me what you want to have for breakfast before you flee from me?" She asked, both of them turning to the door when it opened, revealing Grace, she had already dressed in her uniform but that was it as far as Danni could see. Grace's hair was in a tangle down her back clearly needing some attention. She could help the smile that came to her face as Grace yawned widely, rubbing at her eyes.

"Morning Mummy" She said, her dark brown eyes flickering to Steve. If she was confused as to why Steve was in Danni's bedroom she didn't show it. "Morning Uncle Steve"

Steve froze at the sight of the small girl, fighting with himself to remain calm. Grace was an intelligent girl, she would see Steve and Danni together and the bruises which were now around Danni's neck which hadn't been there before and she would put two and two together. He tensed up, trying to smile at the small girl.

"Morning Gracie" He finally managed to get out. He already knew exactly what would happen next and there was nothing he could do about it.

Grace smiled at him before she turned back to Danni, her small body suddenly tensing as she clearly noticed the bruises around Danni's neck, not that they were hard to miss, against her natural fairness they stood out like beacons.

"Mummy, what happened to you? Are you okay? Mummy!" Grace said, sounding frightened as she ran over to Danni instantly, wrapping her arms round her legs and clinging to her, her small body shaking.

Steve glanced towards the door, wondering whether he should leave but the quick look Danni shot him dispersed that thought quickly enough.

Danni sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed so she was at Grace's level, it would have been better for this to have happened around the dinner table while they had their breakfast but that was clearly not meant to be. The sooner they had this talk, the sooner Danni could focus on Steve and getting the dark, haunted look out of his eyes.

"Grace, do you remember when we lived back in New Jersey and it was Christmas time and your Uncle Chris came home to spend it with us?" She asked Grace waiting until Grace nodded at her before she continued to speak. "Do you remember when Me and Chris sat you down to explain to you about his condition and what he goes through sometimes when he is worried or stressed?"

Grace nodded slowly, looking towards Steve carefully. She saw his pale face, his features set in an expression of fear and uncertainty that she couldn't remember seeing before on his face. She had seen that look before though on her Uncle Chris's face when her mum had sat her down to speak to her like she was now. Grace looked back to Danni who was watching her, a thoughtful expression on her face as she waited for Grace to speak to her.

"Does Uncle Steve suffer from the same condition that Uncle Chris does?" Grace asked, turning to look at Steve when he made a sound at the back of his voice and began speaking, his voice quiet; the words rushing together so that it was hard to understand what he was saying to her.

"I'm sorry Gracie, I never meant, I didn't…" He hesitated, remembering Danni instructing her to tell Grace the truth. "I have dreams Grace though they're more like nightmares about what I went through in the navy and about things here as well. I can't control them, if I could then I would" He said, bringing a shaky hand through his hair and running it through it.

"I understand Uncle Steve, Uncle Chris explained it to me. He said that it was like being trapped replaying the day over and over again and whatever you did you couldn't change the dream. He said it was like sinking in quicksand when you woke up because it took so long to realise what was the right reality you were in" Grace told him.

"Your Uncle Chris sounds like a clever man" Steve said "That's exactly what it's like" He watched in surprise when Grace disentangled herself from Danni's warm embrace to move towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tight.

"Don't worry Uncle Steve, me and Mummy are going to take real good care of you aren't we Mummy?" Grace commented, looking over her shoulder towards Danni who was smiling gently at her before she nodded.

"That we will baby" She agreed, before she clapped her hands together, getting back to her feet. "Right Gracie Bean, you and I are going to the kitchen to start making breakfast, I'm thinking oatmeal with a selection of fresh berries, the ones we got from the market yesterday, to put on top for some added favouring. Your Uncle Steve is going to go for his morning run."

"Okay Mummy" Grace said happily, tilting her head back and giving Steve a wide smile before she let go of him, skipping out of the door. "Come on Mummy, I'm starving and we don't want to be late" She called from the corridor. Danni shook her head, a smile quirking her lips as she moved towards the door, patting Steve on the arm as she passed him.

"Go for your run Sweetheart and clear your head, breakfast will be on the table ready for you when you get back." She promised him before she disappeared from the room.

Steve couldn't help the grin that came to his face at her term of affection. He had heard her call a lot of people hon but never anything else. He liked her calling him sweetheart.

"Okay Danno" He called after her, running his hand through his hair, wondering how the hell he could have gone from good to bad and then back to good within the space of twenty minutes. All he needed was his run and the breakfast Danni had promised him and his morning would be one of the best mornings he had experienced for a while.

Breathing out, Steve left the bedroom and headed towards the front door, he could hear Danni and Grace talking quietly to each other but he ignored it. Danni would know how to deal with any questions which Grace might still want to ask. It still amazed him just how much he trusted Danni to have his back.

He disabled the alarm system and pulled the front door open, stepping out into the warm air. He lingered for a second, smelling the honeysuckles which surrounded the door on a trellis before he closed the door behind him and set off at a jog to prepare his muscles for the run he intended.

He wasn't sure how long he had been gone but when he returned to the house, sweating and feeling less on edge, he could smell the scent of oatmeal in the air. He smiled, heading towards the kitchen and entered, his gaze landing on the set table where three steaming bowls of oatmeal sat with a mixture of fresh berries on the top. He glanced towards Danni surprised to see that she was dressed already in a black skirt which fell to just above her knees, a black lacy vest top with a bright red scarf casually tied around her neck hiding the skin from view. She looked gorgeous, as though she had come straight from the fifties era. She glanced up at him, a warm smile coming to her face which made his heart rate double in speed.

"Hey you're back, we were beginning to wonder if you would make it back in time to eat before we go. Do you want coffee, tea of fresh juice today?" She questioned turning her attention back to filling a glass with orange juice which she placed in front of Grace who was already in her seat attacking her bowl with vigour clearly starving.

"I'll have some orange juice and then some coffee" He answered her. "Do I have time to take a quick shower before we've got to go?" He asked, picking up the bowl from the table and eating it, taking a moment to enjoy the taste. Danni always got it just the way he liked it.

"Manners Steve" Danni said mildly as she reached up and took another glass from the cupboard, frowning slightly at the rate that he was demolishing the food. He glanced up at her, smiling round his mouthful of food before he went back at it. "As to your question, as long as you have your usual navy regulation shower then I think we should have just enough time to go together to take Grace to school, if not you'll have to drive your truck in." She told him, pouring him an orange juice and bringing it over to him, placing it on the table before she finally took her own seat and began eating, her pace a great deal slower and more lady like, something which Grace automatically began copying, her eyes flickering over to her mother before she looked up at Steve, her nose wrinkling slightly.

"You do need a shower Uncle Steve" she told him seriously.

Steve mock scowled at Danni's daughter, pretending to sniff the air around him.

"What are you saying Gracie? Do you think I stink? And to think that I thought running past the flower bushes would help me. Maybe next time I should run through them instead, what do you think?" He questioned thoughtfully.

Grace giggled at his comment, knowing from experience how thick the flower bushes he was talking about actually were.

"You're silly Uncle Steve" She told him.

Steve grinned at her, placing his empty bowl on the table and picking up the glass of orange juice Danni had gotten him, downing it in one go before he turned and headed out of the room towards the bathroom to take a shower, he quickly detoured grabbing his clothes and entered it.

He had just finished pulling on his clothes after his shower when she heard Danni call to him from the direction of the living room, her voice muffled by the door.

"Come on Steve, we've got to go now or Gracie is going to be late for school."

"Please hurry up Uncle Steve! I don't want to lose my perfect record" Grace added, her voice barely escaping a whine. Steve could almost picture the way the small girl would be moving from foot to foot as she waited anxiously for him to appear. Danni on the other hand would look as calm and serene as she always did though her eyes would no doubt be flickering to the clock on the mantel piece, mentally working out how long exactly she could give him before she had to leave him behind.

Looking at the clock himself, he quietly cursed, turning and pulling open the door almost running into Danni as she and Grace passed. Both of them backpedalled, Steve automatically reaching out and steadying Danni before he spoke.

"I just need to get my stuff" He told her, waiting until she nodded.

"We'll be by the car" She answered, heading towards the front door. Steve hurried into his bedroom, grabbing his ID, his badge and the other necessities which he stuffed into his pockets before he grabbed his socks and boots and headed towards the front door. He could put them on in the car. He locked the door behind him and jumped into the car, pulling his seatbelt on before he lifted one foot up and began working the sock on as Danni reversed out of the driveway

Two minutes later he was finished, he leaned back in the chair, glancing down as he noticed a travel mug next to his seat; he studied it for a second before he looked back at Danni, raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"It's your coffee Steven" She informed him when she caught sight of his look.

Steve smiled softly, reaching out and resting his hand lightly on her shoulder for a second, squeezing down gently on the muscle before he forced himself to take his hand away from her.

"What would I do without you?" He asked, half-jokingly, half seriously.

Danni laughed at the comment.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" She asked him with a shake of her head as they continued down the main highway which led to Grace's school. It was a surprisingly peaceful journey for him, filled with Grace and Danni talking about their plans for the upcoming evening and whether Grace could invite her friend round the next day after school for dinner. Danni had promised to think about it as they pulled up in front of the school.

"Be good Gracie Bean, I'll be here at three to get you." Danni promised her daughter. Grace nodded, unbuckling herself and leaned through the gap between the front chairs.

"Bye Mamma" She said happily, kissing Danni on the cheek. "Bye Uncle Steve, see you tonight" She stated, giving Steve the same kiss on the cheek before she moved back, sliding across the back door and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her as she raced over to a group of nearby friends.

Steve chuckled watching her through the window, marvelling at how well Grace had taken the news of his condition.

"You know she's something else, she's a credit to you Danni" He heard himself say as Danni carefully maneuverer her way out of the crowd of other cars and vehicles all dripping their children off. Danni smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you Steve" She said, tapping her fingers against the steering wheel in time with the beat from the radio, sipping at her own coffee before she hummed softly to the music. Steve turned to watch her thoughtfully until she looked at him. "What is it?" She asked him, her eyes flickering between him and the road as she hit the indicator and pulled into the Aliiolani Hale car park.

"It's just… Grace… well you do realise that she's the only kid I have ever really, well, I mean, ever…" He stopped as he stumbled over his words, instead taking a deep breath as he met her eyes. "Thank you Danno"

Danni coughed, choking slightly on her drink before she controlled herself, looking towards him, understanding what he was trying to say to her. The only other kids Steve came across were the ones they rescued who were back with their parents almost instantly. The 'thank you' she knew was for multiple reasons but mainly for letting him stay with them and for the help she had given him last night. She smiled internally, wondering whether it would always be difficult for him to say what he felt. Still he was getting better and she took that as a victory in itself.

"You don't have to thank me Steve, we're partners" She stated, reaching down and picking up her bag from the foot well. She climbed out of the car and looked around her out of habit, her gaze landing on four familiar cars. "It looks like we're the last ones here today" She commented, waiting for him to exit the car before she locked it behind them, turning and heading toward the entrance. "That reminds me, today is food shopping day so it there's anything you want then email me the list and I'll get it, how do you feel about having Mexican tonight?" She questioned as they entered the reception area, flashing their badges at the security guard who waved them through before they went to the elevator, pressing the summoning button and waiting until the doors slid open for them.

"Mexican sounds good Danno though you know me, the spicier the better." He stated, grinning widely at her. Danni smiled back, rolling her eyes. Steve's love affair with spicy food was well known to her by now. "Oh and don't forget that we have a meeting with the SWAT team as well to work on some training manoeuvres with them after lunch today. It will do Kono some good to work with them, I've already got Russell telling me that he wants Kono on their team." Steve said smugly causing Danni to laugh. Their team were working like clockwork together, able to read each other's thoughts when they were out on the field with a single look. It was something which the other agencies and the HPD were taking notice of and something they wanted in with though so far Steve had managed to keep them at bay.

"I haven't forgotten Steve but don't forget that I've got to leave by twenty to three to get Gracie from school" She warned him as they walked into the headquarters, unsurprised to see the other four members of their team gathered around the computer table, sipping drinks and clearly relaxing before their day kicked off.

Danni smiled at them, hiding any anxiety she was feeling about the visible injury behind it, if anyone was going to figure out what happened the previous night then it would be the four people in front of her who turned to look at them when they entered.

"Hey" Steve called out with a wave at them.

"Hey guys, everyone good?" Danni added as she came to a stop by them, sipping at her own coffee.

Kono grinned at them while Jack and Chin both nodded with a smile.

"I'm loving the scarf Danni, very 1950s of you, did you-" Danni blinked when Kono suddenly fell silent a frown coming to her face as she took a step towards Danni. Danni took an automatically step back, glancing towards Steve quickly before she looked back as Jack moved closer, the same frown on his face that was on Kono's face.

"Is something wrong?" Danni asked, keeping her voice calm, suddenly thankful at the years of experience she had at masking her emotions.

Steve glanced towards Danni, silently cursing when he noticed that her scarf had shifted slightly, revealing part of the dark bruising it concealed, something the others had clearly picked up on. Toast turned to them.

"Okay care to explain exactly what happened? Is there a case the rest of us don't know about or did you both just decide to go off by yourselves? Who hurt you Danni?" He demanded with a growl.

Danni swallowed looking round the other to see them all looking at her with a worried look all except Jack who was staring at Steve. She followed her gaze noticing how pale Steve had gone. It wasn't unusual for someone in their team to be hurt but this appeared different.

"Steve" Jack said calmly "Did something happen?" He asked.

Steve remained silent for a second as they all turned to look at him before he shrugged, picking the honest route.

"I had a nightmare last night or rather a flashback and Danni… Danni was too close when it struck me" He admitted, closing his eyes in shame, he heard the sharp intake of breathe that Kono made but tried to ignore it.

"It wasn't Steve's fault" Danni told them, reaching up and adjusting her scarf so it was in the right position, looking at each of them in the eyes before she focused back on Steve. "It's… It's just one of those unfortunate things that I was close when it happened." She added when they all remained silent.

Toast stared at them, his eyes moving between them rapidly as the slots of the puzzle seemed to sink into his head. He sucked in a breathe taking a step forward so he was in Steve's face, glaring down at the smaller man, his thin, wiry frame visibly shaking from the rage which was clear in his dark green eyes and his expression.

"What do you mean this isn't his fault?" His eyes flickering to Danni "Were those not his hands wrapped around your neck clearly trying to squeeze the life out of you? Because that not what those bruises are saying, tell me because I'm really trying to understand. Isn't that a form of abuse?" He demanded, jabbing his hand towards Danni's covered throat. His gaze moving back to Steve as the other man winced, the colour draining out of his face as though Toast had dealt him a blow.

"Toast" Danni said sharply, a warning in her voice.

"No Danni" Toast said turning to her "You know what you mean to me, you're like a big sister to me, I can't sit back and say nothing if you're getting hurt. If it's not that then did you guys have a fight because you occasionally bicker normally when Steve is being an idiot but you don't ever really fight? Now you come in with bruises you're trying to hide…" His voice trailed off as he looked around with a pleading look. "Seriously guys?" He asked. "What is going on? Why aren't you reacting?"

The others shared a speaking look with each other before Chin suddenly nodded, stepping forward towards Toast, placing a calming hand on his shoulder as he began speaking.

"You'll soon find out that there's a downside to what we do. We do what's right, we put the bad guys away where they belong and when he have to we take them down but there's a cost to taking someone's life, a cost I hope to god you never experience for yourself Toast."

"A cost? Toast said, turning his head and looking at Chin who nodded at him.

"Dreams" the older man answered simply. "Sometimes the dreams aren't so bad but other times they can really mess you up causing you to react in ways you would never normally dream of reacting."

"You all get them?" Toast asked, looking round as they nodded at him.

"I remember one time there was a kid who was killed during a robbery, there was nothing I could have done; the kid had bled out before I even got to him but I still blamed myself about it, dreaming about it constantly. I slept round my parents' house one night and woke up, swinging at my dad who had come to wake me up for dinner. It can hit you when you least expect it, when you think that you're over it. The darker the past, the worse the dreams are" Chin told him, turning to look at Steve who nodded at him, dropping his hazel eyes to study the floor.

"Toast" Danni said softly, moving towards him and placing her hand on his arm, resting it there as though she was trying to comfort him. "I appreciate your concern hon, it means a lot to me but you don't have to worry. Steve is not abusing me in any shape or form. You know me, I'd kick his ass if he ever tried. It's just like Chin said, sometimes there can be a case or a situation which can trigger forgotten memories and that's what happened here. This is something which can happen and…" She stopped when she caught the worried look in Toast's eyes. She replayed her sentence in her mind, closing her eyes with a sigh of frustration when she realised that she had made it sound like she would be Steve's personal punching bag in situations like this. She tilted her head, her eyes focusing on Jack who had remained quiet leaning against the computer table, a pleading look in her eyes for some assistance.

Jack met her gaze, giving her a slight nod to show that her message for help had been received before he looked down, studying the floor for a second before he looked up and spoke, his voice calm and steady.

"Tell me Toast, have you ever had something so bad happen to you that you dream about it? That when you wake up you're shaking and sweating, trapped in that strange world where you're not quite sure if you're awake or asleep but you're just glad you're alone because you honestly don't know what you would do if someone else had been around at that time? That if there had been someone around that they might have got the backlash of that dream and you could hurt them without ever meaning to? That, like Chin said, is the downside of being on the good side of the law. It doesn't matter if you're a cop or an agent or in the military, it's all the same. The dreams can become warped and they will affect you, it doesn't matter how mentally strong you are, one day it will get to you" He finished.

"That's why they have psychiatrists like Teddy and his team, who sole purpose is to help officers and Detectives on the force deal with everything we see and to give their opinions on suspects. They are available for talking twenty four seven though I think we've sort of made Danni and Jack into our unofficial psychiatrists" Kono said with a smile at the two blondes who smiled back at her.

"What… what if you don't talk to someone?" Toast asked quietly, his eyes looking over their faces as though he was seeing them for the first time.

"Then it becomes a more serious problem developing like PSTD or worse, it's important to catch it before it can develop. Steve is the same as us Toast and…" Chin's voice trailed off as he shot Steve a questioning look as though he was asking how far he should take it in his explanation. Steve nodded towards him, taking over the explanation from Chin.

"Yeah I have a military shrink that is read into what I've done, if he didn't then I wouldn't be able to talk to him because of the classified nature of my missions. Even if I wanted to tell someone about what I've done I can't" He said, his eyes flickering to Danni before he looked back at Toast "Every person in my job has a shrink. It's mandatory"

"So will that happen to me eventually then?" Toast asked nervously.

"You'll be okay I hope" Danni said, squeezing his arm, a soft look in her grey eyes. "You don't go out into the field and you aren't qualified to use a gun so the chances of you having to take someone's life are low" She said, watching as his shoulders slumped down in obvious relief. "However if you do feel like things are getting on top of you then you can speak to any of us about it, we can help you but just make sure you don't bottle it in. We've all been there before so if anyone understands then it's us." She said taking a step away from him.

She turned when a movement from the corner of her eyes caught her attention, watching as Steve turned and walked away from them, his shoulders hunched over as he entered his office and closed the door behind him, the click sounding loud in the suddenly silent room. Danni breathed out slowly before she began moving towards Steve's office stopping when Chin caught her by the elbow halting her, his face calm as she shot him a confused look.

"I've got this one Danni girl" He told her softly. "You take Jack and Kono to your office and start looking through the new cases we've received and pick the one we'd be best suited for like you normally do. Normality is what Steve needs now more than anything"

Danni searched his eyes for a moment before her eyes went to Steve's office.

"Okay then" She said, turning to Kono and Jack and smiling at them. "Let's go guys" She stated leading them to her office. Chin watched them go before he turned and headed to Steve's office, knocking twice before he opened the door and slipped in, pulling it closed behind him.

Steve was sat behind his desk, head in his hands as he hunched over, his face still pale and drained of colour.

"Sounds like you had a rough night" Chin commented, moving towards the desk and taking the seat opposite him, remaining quiet as he waited for the younger man to speak, experience had taught him not to push Steve to talk.

"Something like that!" Steve finally said, his voice low and rough sounding. "I knew there was a chance that it might flare up again but it hasn't since…" He stopped for a moment before he continued "Since I moved in with Danni while my place is getting sorted out. I haven't slept so well in ages and to know that it was Danni who I attacked, Danni who had my forearm pressed against her throat… I just… She says she doesn't blame me, that she forgives me but…" He stopped, shaking his head before he slammed his fist on the table, looking up at Chin, his eyes dark and haunted. "I don't blame Toast for being angry at me, I deserve his anger and all of your anger for what I've done. God Danni should hate me" He said, rubbing hard at his eyes. Chin gave him a moment to control himself before he spoke, a small humourless smile on his face.

"When I was being investigated by IA things were tough, I was given the hardest assignments as though the others were trying to test my resolve and see whether they could still trust me. I accepted all the cases knowing even as I did that it would damage me. I woke up one day about a month into this hazing to find that I had Malia on the floor, my gun pressed against her head and my finger on the trigger, I wasn't exactly going to bring that up in front of the others." Chin said with a shrug, meeting Steve's eyes for a minute before he looked away, his hand curling into a fist at his side as he remembered the look of terror on Malia's face. "The thing is Danni understand better than most and we do as well. There is not one person here who believes that you would harm a hair on her head. Toast hasn't experienced it so he can't understand and besides he's always been soft on Danni, she's like family to him, his guardian Angel"

"She's everyone's Guardian Angel, she's the best of us" Steve said rubbing at his forehead before he looked up. "I didn't know that happened with Malia, I'm sorry man, that's a hard burden to live with."

"It is and you'll no doubt find this hard to live with. It's always harder when the person to suffer is the one person who you love more than anything" Chin told him, before he straightened and looked at Steve with a serious look. "If your PTSD is flaring up then there's a few people you need to tell."

"I've already rang Doctor Goodman, he's fitting me in for an emergency appointment with him this afternoon" Steve told him. "We spoke to Grace earlier so she knows as well" He stated, missing the sudden sharp look of interest in Chin's eyes at the revelation.

"That's good" Chin said, forcing his face back into a neutral expression before he leaned forward "We should inform the SWAT team as well, they've all been through similar things so they'll understand. It would help them to know"

Steve nodded at him, a grave expression on his face

"I'll call Russell and let him know, he can give his team the heads up if he thinks it's needed" Steve commented, raising an eyebrow when Chin shook his head at him.

"Don't sweat it Brah, I got this. Me and Russell go way back, he's one of the only people who didn't turn their back on me and you've got enough to be getting on with, with all of those to go through" He said, nodding his head towards the large pile of files in Steve's in-tray.

Steve groaned at the sight of them before he got to his feet, clapping his hand on Chin's back.

"Thank Brah, I owe you one" He said, sharing a smile with the older man before he sat himself back down in his chair as Chin turned and left the room.

* * *

Danni threw her pencil down on her file and lifted her hand to her eyes, rubbing tiredly at them before she trailed them down to her scarf, working on the knot and taking it off, letting it fall to the surface of her table as she gently rubbed at the skin, wincing at the tenderness and pain the simple move caused her.

Not that she planned on letting anyone know how much it really hurt, the last thing she wanted to do was make Steve feel bad, not after Chin managed to ease some of his guilt somehow.

The day at the office had been slow and uneventful so far giving her a chance to catch up on her paperwork. There was only thirty minutes left of her day before she was out that door to pick up Grace and to go and get their shopping, shopping including the list which Steve had already emailed her. She would never admit it but she had grown used to him being there, so used to him that she didn't want him to leave. At the same time though she had enjoyed helping him rebuild the place, turning it into his own house though they hadn't been shopping yet, instead pouring over brochures together on her sofa, sipping at a glass of wine each as they pointed out potential thing which might go with the theme. They had been so busy recently that doing anything was normally out of the question.

She was just retying her scarf when her door opened and Toast popped his head round the frame.

"We've got an emergency Danni, SWATs been called in and they are requesting us as backup." Danni nodded, closing her eyes for a second as she silently cursed criminals and their poor sense of timing before she got to her feet unlocking her desk drawer and pulled out her gun, checking the clip before she looked around her, noticing the rest of the team gathering around the computer table.

Toast looked around them, making sure he had their attention before he began speaking.

"The Governor didn't call because she's managed to end up right smack bang in the middle of the mess. She's one of the hostages."

"What had she been doing there?" Kono demanded.

"She was meant to be cutting the ribbon for the new office buildings, apparently they are a big deal and are going to help the economy and all that junk. They were in the middle of a tour of one of floors when they were ambushed by the group. SWAT say that there has been no ransom call from them and they haven't been able to make contact so we are to go in and provide cover for them" Toast said, rubbing at his neck nervously as he continued to speak. "Dominic wants me down there as well to provide technical back up because Jayden is off sick so I'll be coming with you and staying in the van."

"Hey" Danni said, attracting his attention. "You've got nothing to worry about, you'll be fine. The van will no doubt be the safest place to be" She informed him with a warm smile "Everyone ready?" She asked, nodding with a look of satisfaction when they all made sounds of confirmation. Danni automatically threw the keys to the Camaro to Steve as they made their way to the elevator, remaining quiet as they exited the building and headed to their cars. She climbed into the passenger side, glancing towards the clock in the dashboard before she reached into her bag and fished out her mobile, pressing down on the number six button and bringing the handset to her ear. She would have to make arrangements for Grace to be picked up from outside the school since the chances of her doing it was slim to none.

She swallowed hard, gripping the phone tightly, hating the fact that she had to break her word to her daughter again even though she knew that Grace would understand why. Steve glanced towards her, his eyes soft and he spoke.

"Sorry Danni"

"This isn't your fault…" She responded instantly, cutting herself off when her call was answered by a familiar voice. "Hey Amy, how are things? I hate to call you last minute but I need a favour from you I…"

"Stop right there sweetie" Amy stated "I've already had Meka on the phone telling me about the situation, typical that the Governor has got herself right in the middle of it. If the woman had more common sense then we would all be a lot better off. I'll pick Gracie up from school and take her back to mine, you can pick her up from there once this mess has cleared itself up and while I remember, dinner next Tuesday at ours. We won't take no for an answer, you, Steve and Grace will be at our door at seven, understood."

"Understood" Danni said weakly. "Thank you Amy, I don't deserve you. I'll call the school now and let them know that I've given you permission to pick Grace up, you're on the list so I don't think it will be too much of a problem and we will be there on Tuesday, I promise"

"You do deserve me, god knows you do enough for me. I'll talk to you more about it when you get here, I've no idea what Steve eats so…"

"Okay" Danni said with a laugh. "Speak later, bye Amy" She stated, hanging up the phone.

Steve glanced towards her when she went through her contact and selected another one, he listened as Danni informed Grace's school who would be picking Grace up. He listened in shamelessly as he drove to the crime scene, sirens and lights blaring as they cut through the heavy traffic the best they could. She glanced up at him as she wrote out a text to Grace telling her the change in plans.

"We're going to Amy's and Meka's for dinner next Tuesday, it will give you a chance to meet Billy and Alfie" She told him casually as she pressed the send button, putting her phone back into her bag. Steve blinked looked at her.

"We are?" He said, raising an eyebrow when she nodded.

"That's what Amy says and trust me when I say it's easier just to go with the flow and do whatever she says. Have a think and let me know what you want to eat. Amy is already asking." She said. Steve remained silent for a moment, making a mental note to cancel his plans with Jack for that evening. Somehow he had the feeling that going to dinner with Amy and Meka was a great deal more important than a lads' night out if he wanted Danni in his future as his girlfriend.

"Anything will do, I'm easy" He told her.

Danni nodded, glancing in the side mirror to see Chin and Kono directly behind them, she couldn't catch their expressions but somehow she had the feeling that they wouldn't be laughing, none of them liked getting cases this late in the day. She sighed, reaching up and adjusting her scarf absently before she spoke.

"You never know, maybe we'll get really lucky and all of this would have blown over by the time we arrive, that way we can head straight to Amy's, pick up Grace and then go and make Mexican food" She said softly to him, silently cursing in her mind when she heard her own voice tremble slightly.

The hostage situation was the last thing which she needed at that moment in time, what she actually needed was to be heading over to the school to get her daughter, cook and eat before settling down on the sofa with a glass of red and Steve beside her so they could carry on watching movies together. She had already had one brush with death that day and she didn't particularly relish the thought of having another one.

Steve knew what she meant and he had caught the slight tremble to her voice which indicated that she was upset. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, cursing himself for putting it there in the first place. He swallowed.

"Danni…" He started to say, stopping when she turned to him, her small hand reaching out and settling on his arm, the slight weight feeling as though it belong there. His eyes flickered to her when she spoke firmly.

"No Steven, you don't get to shoulder the blame for this one. This is my job, it's what I do and that's that. This isn't the first time that I've had to deal with something like it and unfortunately we both know that it won't be the last either. So let's just go and get this done, we'll take the bastards down, share witty banter with our SWAT buddies and then we can just go home, that's all I want right now. To finish this and for us to go home." She stated.

Steve grinned as he screeched to a halt next to the SWAT van and turned to her as he undid his seatbelt.

"We deal with this Danni and then we go home for some Mexican. I hear you loud and clear. I'm thinking a comedy for movie night tonight, something funny that we'll enjoy while Grace sleeps"

"Now you're with the program sweetheart" She stated, removing her hand from his forearm and pushing the car door open stepping out into the warm air. She glanced over the hood of the car, rolling her eyes when he shut the door behind him and pocketed her keys. Now that they lived together he had given up the pretence of ever giving them back to her. The normality helped ease some of the tension in her as they moved over to the van which was acting as the command centre, the rest of their team filing in behind them. Steve looked around at the five men already in there.

"What intel can you give us?" He demanded as a way of greeting them. Four of them looked offended but one of them grinned widely at them, clearly used to Steve's methods of leadership.

"Glad you and your team could finally join the party McGarrett we were beginning to think that we were going to have all the fun today" Dominic Russell, head of SWAT commented. Steve smirked.

"Naw, you know the Governor wants us to share" Steve replied, an undercurrent of amusement beneath his business like tone.

"Hello Nic" Danni said warmly, "sorry to cut this short but we have places to be right about now" She told the Texan man in front of her. Dominic nodded.

"Sorry Darling" He replied, the term of affection natural instead of cringe worthy. "Your boyfriend brings out my naturally competitive side" He stated, Danni opened her mouth to correct the assumption before she closed it with a roll of her eyes, regardless of what she said he wouldn't believe her.

"Hey" Steve said, "Report" Dominic nodded, his face becoming grim as he pointed down at a blueprint spread out on the table in front of him.

"We got fifteen hostages in there, including the Governor and our snipers have been able to see that there are at least two who are injured. We can see at least five gunman, all holding assault rifles but there could easily be more." He stated.

"So how do you want to play this then Russell?" Steve questioned, glancing over his shoulder at the building before he looked back towards his friend.

Dominic rubbed the back of his head awkwardly turning his gaze to Toast who was looking around him curiously.

"That's why I asked your computer genius over there to leave the safety of his lair and come down here. The gunmen took out the security system somehow, we can't tell whether they hacked into it or somehow corrupted it but we need that systems to see, otherwise the only way we'll do it is if we break a window and that's the last thing we need. They'll be on us before our first man is through"

"Great" Danni said, her eyes flickering to Steve when he automatically put his hand on her lower back to comfort her. She doubted he even realised he had done it, so engrained in him the action was.

"Come on Domino, I thought you were bringing me down here for something challenging" Toast said as he cracked his knuckles ignoring his teams amused look at him, there were times Toast reminded them of a kid at a candy store and this most certainly was one of those times.

Dominic rolled his eyes at the nickname, his mouth quirking into a smirk. It always amazed Steve how Toast somehow got away with nicknaming people and how they just seemed to let it happen. Toast ignored them all as he picked up with kit with his computer equipment and headed over to the area which was designated for him Steve glanced towards Danni, meeting her eyes and nodded at her, understanding the look in them, he turned.

"Kono, go with him and look after him just in case, Toast wouldn't know what to do with a gun if one was handed to him" Steve stated. Kono grinned at the remark, her eyes flickering to Danni who she nodded at her before she looked back at Steve.

"You got it boss, I'll keep him safe" She promised before she followed him out of the area.

"Chin, you're going to be in charge of the secondary team" Steve said, taking his hand away from Danni's back and tapping his finger against the blue print. "Take Kono and Jack with you and three members of the SWAT team. Danni and I will go with the remaining SWAT members and take the front of the building, we'll try and attract as much of their fire power as we can so you guys can get the hostages out hopefully without injury.

"You got it Steve" Chin answered, glancing towards Danni when she sighed.

"We really need to hire a sixth person Steve, Jack needs a partner" She stated.

"Jack agrees" the man in question said with a grin. Steve grinned over his shoulder at him.

"When we get out of here we'll discuss it" Steve responded.

"Well hell, you know that my team are ready for back up" Dominic commented. Steve nodded opening his mouth to speak when Kono reappeared.

"He's ready" She said, nodding her head and leaving again, this time they followed her over to the van where Toast was, he looked over at them and smirked.

"You know something more challenging would be a lot more fun, this was like Childs play, whoever they hired to do this is a dumbass" He stated confidently.

"That's my boy" Danni said fondly as Chin and Jack laughed.

"Good job Toast" Steve added, clapping him on the back, the action causing Toast to duck his head slightly. He was still trying to get used to being part of an Ohana. "All right team, let's get our gear ready, everyone make sure you've got your ear piece in. Toast you need to be our eyes and ears while we storm the place. I'm assuming you've got cameras right?"

"I'm well ahead of you boss, the cameras are ours now, I've hacked them all so I can follow everything which goes on in there. The hostages appear to have been placed in a small room near the back of the building with two guards standing watch, it won't be difficult to take them out." He stated.

Danni ignored the conversation as she took her tactical vest from Steve, slipping it on and securing it before she reached into her bag and pulled out the pair of flat shoes she took everywhere with her, ignoring the amused fond looks the other gave her as she switched her heels for them. Putting the heels in her bag, she passed it to Toast who instantly took it from her, storing it by his feet.

"Let's get going then, I've still got to go food shopping tonight and make a Mexican banquet" she told them, her heart beat quickening when she noticed the wide grin which came to Steve's face at her comment.

"Lucky Steve getting to eat that Mexican banquet" Jack replied. "If there's any leftover then the girls and I would be more than happy to take them off your hands tomorrow Danni-girl. You know that Poppy and Bella adore your cooking babe" He remarked as he checked his gun.

"I'll make sure I cook way too much" She promised, her eyes moving around as she continued to speak. "Anyone else want left overs tomorrow?" She questioned, laughing softly when Chin, Kono, Toast and Dominic all held up this hands.

"Hey" Steve said, "What makes you think that there will be any leftovers?" He demanded. "Maybe Grace and I will eat them all instead" He pointed out.

"Don't be selfish boss" Kono said, "You get to eat Danni's cooking every day, the rest of us don't" She pointed out.

"I'll make enough for you all, I promise" Danni said with a laugh.

"Guys I hate to interrupt but I think the kidnappers have just twigged who they have with them, one of them has just grabbed Governor Jameson and separated her from the rest. It looks like you all need to swoop in and pull your superhero shit" Toast said, his attention on one of the screens in front of him.

"Move out" Steve stated, slipping easily into his SEAL mode. They left the van and fanned out to the areas where they had been instructed to go, Steve glanced around at his team of Danni, Russell and three other SWAT members, Donoghue, Vincent and Harkaway, all good men who Steve had worked with before. He looked at Danni briefly, taking in her reassuring smile before he spoke "Now" He barked, Harkaway slipping past him and kicking open the door before he stepped back allowing Steve and Donoghue to be the first wave in with the other three following close behind them.

Steve looked at the four SWAT members, using his fingers to point to some holds, they nodded veering off to check them leaving Steve and Danni to move towards the main bulk of the building, flawlessly covering each other as they did.

Danni watched every crook and cranny where one of the kidnappers could have hidden carefully, it was silent which Danni hated, silence meant that the slightest noise they made would be heard and the last thing they needed was to be spotted. She caught a glint from the corner of her eyes and reacted instantly, smacking into Steve hard with her body; sending them stumbling forward as a bullet shot past where Steve's head had been moments before sending shard of plaster out. Danni turned and fired, shooting the man in the shoulder and watching as he went down with a cry, his gun falling from his hand indicating that her shot had caused some nerve damage. She moved, pistol whipping the man round the head, kicking the gun out of the way before she spoke quietly.

"Steve?" She demanded fearfully, realising she hadn't heard him say anything.

A low chuckle met her query, the tension easing from her shoulders as she sighed in relief, she took the zip ties that Steve produced from his pocket and quickly used them to tie the man up. She glanced up when she felt his hand on his shoulder, squeezing down softly on her muscle.

"Thanks Danno" He said softly, taking his hand away just as the other four returned with a shake of their heads, telling them without words that they had found nothing. They took a moment to shove the unconscious man into a nearby cupboard before they headed towards the stairs, stopping outside the closed door. "Toast" Steve said softly, "We're about to enter the stairwell, we needs some eyes on it."

"That's what I'm here for" Toast replied over the com link. "There is one guy who is hiding and peeking down from the fifth level so you might want to keep to the sides of the stairway unless you want a hail of bullets raining down on you all." He told them.

"Great" Danni muttered, sharing a peeved look with Steve before they moved to the stairs, following Toast's advice. Danni glanced over her shoulder in time to see Vincent close the door silently behind them before he followed. They stopped at the third floor which according to the blueprints was where the action was heading down. Russell held up one hand, pointing at Donoghue before he pointed up the stairwell. Donoghue glanced up before his green eyes focused on them and he nodded, heading away from them and quietly up the stairs to take out the lone gunman still waiting to surprise them. If it had been anyone else then Danni would have suggested back up but she knew that Dominic had handpicked his SWAT team and all of them minus two members were ex-military. Donoghue had been an Army ranger so she trusted his ability to get the job done.

A glance through the window in the door showed that Kono and Gregory, one of the SWAT team members, were standing off against two of the kidnappers, all of them with their guns out in a stale mate. Steve caught Kono's eyes when they flickered over to the door, nodding at her before he turned to the others and held up two fingers, they nodded when a whooshing sound came from behind them and they turned in time to see the dead body of the kidnapper fall, passing their floor before it landing with a thump on the ground floor. They shared a look before turning as one to the stairs just as Donoghue came down looking unharmed from the encounter.

Steve looked back through the window, frowning slightly, the perps were yelling something but he couldn't quite hear what they were saying through the door. Danni frowned leaning forward before she looked back at the four men a startled look on her face.

"They're speaking Russian" She stated in surprise, "I recognise the language."

"Can you speak it?" Harkaway asked quietly, his dark eyes fixed on the lower staircase while Donoghue watched the one above them.

"A bit" She said, pressing her ear against the door. "They are saying that this is a mess and they need to clean it up. I think they plan to kill all the hostages and get out of there, they might have an escape route we don't know of." She commented, moving away from the door.

"Toast, can you hear me?" Steve whispered quietly.

"I can" Toast murmured back. "What do you need from me?" He questioned seriously.

"Check the blue prints and tell me whether this place has a basement." He could hear Toast typing before he spoke.

"It does." He responded.

"Who is the closest to it?" He demanded.

"Perry and Meyer" Toast stated.

"Send them to the basement and tell them that the kidnappers might have created a way out down there, tell them to be on their guard because we're about to make our push in" He told Toast who made a sound at the back of his throat.

"Got you, I'll send them now" He said before he disappeared. He nodded once at them before he threw the door opened and entered taking out one of the kidnappers with a single shot.

The next few minutes was a haze of gunfire and movement. Danni wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, all she knew was that the kidnappers were down and they were somehow still standing.

"Danni?" She heard Steve call out, worry in his voice, shakily she stood up from behind the filing cabinet she had taken cover behind.

"I'm here" she answered, she glanced around her, her gaze focusing on Kono when she heard the other woman cough. It looked as though the Rookie had taken a round to the chest and was holding up Barclay next to her who was gripping his thigh with a grimaced of pain. "Man down" Danni called out, moving towards them. She glanced down at her arm when she felt it twinge realising with a jolt of surprise that she had a nasty bullet graze on her upper arm which was bleeding. She ignored it, turning her attention to the others and checking them. "Hey, you okay?" Danni demanded as she stopped by Kono reaching out and placing her hand on the younger woman's shoulder, ducking down so she could see into her eyes.

"I'm okay, I'm slightly winded but all things considered I'm fine" Kono replied. "What about you, you're bleeding Danni"

"Nothing serious, just a graze" Danni assured her, looking over her shoulder as she heard Chin call out from the room beyond them.

"Got all the hostages" he stated.

"At least that's something" Danni said as she helped the taller woman to her feet, holding her steady, her gaze finding Steve as he came out of the room where Chin's voice had come from. He looked around him noticing that the SWAT team were taking care of their wounded man, his team looked fine. His eyes narrowed on Danni's arm noticing the bleeding. Gritting his teeth he headed over to her, his hand already going to the pocket which was designated for when this happened and pulled out some gauze which he handed to her. He wanted to deal with the wound himself but he could already picture the look she would give him if he did, so instead he watched her pressed it down, meeting her eyes, his concern easing when she smiled at him. He turned when her gaze moved behind him, her face becoming serious, unsurprised to see the Governor behind him.

"I just want to thank you and your team for what you've done here Commander" She said to him, her blue eyes moving from them to look at the SWAT team as they gathered the perps who were still breathing together, securing their wrists behind their backs for booking.

"Just doing our job ma'am" Steve answered.

"Still it was a job well done" She said before she turned and headed towards the door, clearly wanting to get out of the building as soon as she could. Steve shook his head slightly before he turned back to Danni who was looking around her with a resigned expression. "Hey" He said attracting her attention. "Go and get yourself checked out and then go and get Gracie. I'll be home as soon as I can" He stated, bracing himself for the argument that was bound to occur, he blinked when instead she nodded at him.

"Are you sure?" She questioned

"I'm sure" He confirmed with a nod. She was already an hour later than usual picking Grace up and he knew she felt the time keenly, he wanted her to be able to relax tonight. "Do you want me to go and get the ingredients needed? I can grab my truck and…" his voice trailed off when she smiled at him.

"Steven I'm okay" She assured him. "It's just a graze, Grace and I will go and get everything we need for tonight and have most of it done before you come home. You just go and focus on everything here and getting it done as quick as possible so you can come home as well" She told him, reaching out and touching his forearm , watching him fight to relax and get back on control of his frustration and anger which had taken hold during the gunfight. He always needed to calm down after a fight, normally by running or swimming. She had a feeling that it would be swimming today.

"Okay" He said, they hesitated for a moment before Danni nodded, taking her hand away from him and taking the car keys from him. She smiled, turning and crossing the room, waving goodbye to the others as she disappeared. She left the crime scene and climbed into the car, taking a moment to adjust the seat before she closed the door behind her, starting the engine and drove towards Amy's house. She parked outside, giving Grace a lingering hug when the small girl came running up to her and took a few moments to discuss the plans for next week. She didn't linger though, driving to the supermarket and getting what they needed before they headed home.

An hour later saw Grace sitting at the kitchen table working on her history homework while Danni worked away at the counter top, chopping up fresh avocados for the Guacamole she was making. She had decided on Burritos, spicy rice for dinner and some nacho and freshly made dips for the movie. The food was nearly done and it was smelling delicious.

"Mummy, when is Uncle Steve coming home tonight?" Grace asked her curiously, looking up from her exercise book with a questioning look on her face.

"He should be here soon Gracie, he just had to stay behind for a bit longer to tie up a few loose ends in our case from earlier." She explained, her eyes flickering up to her daughter, catching sight of the unhappy look on the small girl's face. "What is it baby? You looked troubled" She said, stopping dicing and placing the knife on the side, giving Grace her full attention.

Grace leaned back in her chair and met Danni's eyes.

"Did he or anyone else get shot today like you did Mummy?" She asked seriously, her dark gaze going to the visible bandage wrapped round Danni's upper arm.

Danni sighed quietly at the question, knowing deep down that it had always been coming. Danni had never hidden anything from her daughter, preferring to tell her the truth so she knew all the facts before she came to any conclusions or decision. So far her way of parenting had been a success. Grace was a polite, well-mannered thoughtful girl who didn't have a deceitful bone in her body. All she ever asked for was the truth from people.

"Kono took a bullet to the chest but she had her vest on so she is fine, maybe a bit bruised but that's all. Steve, Jack, Chin and Toast were fine" She told Grace who nodded, looking thoughtful as her eyes moved back and forth before she looked up at Danni, her gaze wide.

"Toast was there?" She demanded.

Danni nodded, a smile coming to her face. Toast had been around their house a few times, normally for dinner when Danni had been concerned that he wasn't getting enough to eat. He and Grace had hit it off like a house on fire and Toast had quickly, somehow, filled the position of big brother for Grace. Danni had watched it closely at first, concerned that some of Toast less desirable qualities might rub off on Grace but instead it had been the other way round, her good qualities had rubbed off on Toast. Danni made a mental note in her head to invite Toast round that weekend before she spoke.

"He was safe outside" She assured her daughter who nodded, the concern easing from her face.

"I'll be gentle with Auntie Kono" Grace promised Danni who nodded at her. Grace had the tendency off throwing herself at people she knew for a hug and as much as Kono would enjoy the hug, it probably wasn't what she needed at that moment in time. It would take a few days until she was back to normal.

"Good girl" Danni stated, turning her head when she heard the sound of a familiar engine outside. She rubbed her hands together, moving into the living room and pulled back the curtains slightly, peeking through to see that Chin had dropped Steve off. She noted as Steve climbed out of the car that his hair was looking a little wet and found herself grinning. She should really start making bets with herself when it came to figuring out what Steve would do to settle himself before he came home to them, maybe if she got it right five times she would treat them to a takeaway. She stopped suddenly, stunned at the innocent thought that was anything but innocent.

Steve came home?

Shaking her head, she quickly moved back into the kitchen and back to the counter, holding a finger up to her lips and looking at Grace who nodded instantly at the sign they had with each for a secret. Danni picked up the knife again, turning the radio on and carried on chopping as Grace focused back on her work. A moment later they heard Steve's key in the lock and the front door open, followed by the familiar beeping sounds which indicated that Steve had put the alarm code in. She looked towards the timer on the side, noting that there were fifteen minutes left which meant that she had timed it perfectly again. She looked up as Steve entered the kitchen, unable to stop the smile which came to her face, or the feeling or warmth which crept over her when Grace gave a happy cry at the sight of the older man, abandoning her homework and running over to him, throwing her arms round his waist in a tight hug.

"Welcome home Uncle Steve" She said happily.

Danni greeting died on her lips as she heard her daughter say the same thing that she had been thinking. That somehow her home had become Steve's home. That he belonged with them there. She forced herself to speak, thankful when her voice came out normally.

"You've made perfect time" Danni told Steve who grinned at the comment. "Dinner is going to be in twelve minutes which gives the two of you just enough time to argue over what film we're going to watch after dinner, or rather after Grace finishes her homework. I should warn the pair of you though that I'm in the mood for some comedy."

Steve and Grace both turned to her at the same time and grinned at her with almost matching grins, startling her again as she realised for the first time how close the two of them had grown. Sometimes it felt almost as though Grace regarded Steve like a second father who was always around for her. A fact that Danni knew Duncan would hate.

Steve tilted his head to the side, noticing the emotions which danced across her grey eyes before she turned away from them, picking up a large tomato from a pile and cutting it in half.

"You sure you don't need help with dinner?" Steve questioned, taking a step towards her. "I might not be the best cook yet but I'm definitely a very good cutter"

Danni looked up at him with a smile as she shook her head at him.

"I appreciate the offer Steve but everything is pretty much done. Go and pick the movie, I bet it takes you longer to manage that then it will take me to finish.

Grace nodded, turning and skipping out the door, her mind already choosing the movies which she wanted to watch that evening.

Steve glanced over his shoulder towards the door before he looked back at Danni, watching her work for a moment before he spoke quietly.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong Danni?" He questioned. Danni nodded

"I'm just tired Steve that's all, it's been a long day for all of us" She told him with a rueful smile. If she told her what was really playing round her mind then he would be out of there like a shot.

"Uncle Steve, come on, I've picked loads, now it's your turn" Grace called out, sounding impatience.

"Duty calls" Danni teased softly before she lifted the knife and used it to point towards the door. "Don't keep her waiting" She advised. Steve shot her another shooting look, a slight frown furrowing his brow before he turned and headed out of the kitchen. Danni listened to the sound of their voice squabbling from the other room, the sound soothing and familiar as she finished preparing the dinner. She took the perfectly cooked burritos out of the oven and placed one on the plate, staring down at the left overs before she nodded. There should be enough for the others tomorrow. She placed the spicy rice and salad into separate bowls and placed them on the middle of the table so they could choose how little or how much they actually wanted to eat. She put the plate in front of the right seat before she made Grace some juice and opened a cold beer up for Steve putting it in front of his chair. She glanced down at the table before she smiled. It looked pretty damn good even if she said so herself.

"Guys, dinner is on the table" She called out through the door before she turned back to the counter to pour herself a well-deserved glass of red wine. She glanced up as they both came back in the door, smiling at the compliments they gave her before she joined them. It was minutes later after their first bites that conversation was added. Grace kept them in stitches as she explained that the resident mice of the science room had escaped from their cages somehow and had been running around the school for the whole day, freaking out some of the students and most of the teachers, including her own geography teacher. She went on to explain, using her fork as a pointer, that two of the boys in her class had managed to catch the one which had found its way into their school while their teacher had stood on her desk, freaking out over the whole incident. She created such a vivid picture of it that it was as though Steve and Danni had been in the room watching it occur first hand. Steve was almost rolling out of his chair when Grace pretended to do a diatribe of her teacher's panicked ramblings of "getitoutofhere…. Ewewewewewew" Something the teacher apparently could not stop. Danni couldn't stop laughing. She had, had the pleasure of meeting Ms Chadwick during the teacher-parents night she had attended and she knew how straight-laced and proper the older woman was. The thought of her standing on her desk, screaming because of a mouse was enough to have Danni almost crying with laughter.

Steve watched Danni from across the table, pleased to see that the look on her face was one of relaxation and full of love as she listened to Grace as the small girl now discussed a maths test that she thought she didn't do well on. He watched them both for a moment longer before his eyes moved across the kitchen, ending up on the food which Danni had prepared from scratch for them. It was delicious, Steve's burrito was spicy and exactly how he liked it though it didn't surprise him. Danni somehow always knew what he wanted. Steve had never eaten so well before he moved in with her, content to simply get takeaway or throw something on the grill and yet Danni cooked him breakfast, lunch and dinner and never complained about it once, if anything she seemed to enjoy it.

He could see himself staying there and it was a thought which worried him, especially when it felt so right.

He knew he should start making the arrangements to have his own house sorted out. After the damage that Nick Taylor and his team of rogue agents had destroyed it, it had finally given him the opportunity to start a fresh and to turn the house into the house he had always wanted and yet when he did picture it now, he saw Danni's house. He stared down at the table, even Chin had hinted that he should begin to sort his shit out instead of relying on Danni but he had managed to make an excuse about needing certain materials and had purposely ignored the knowing look Chin had shot him in response. If Steve had his way then he would stay exactly where he was.

"Uncle Steve, did you hear what I said?" Grace demanded, attracting his attention back to her. He blinked, surprised to see both Grace and Danni looking at him with identical questioning looks.

"Sorry Grace, I was in my own world for a moment, what did you ask me?" He questioned, giving her his full attention.

"I asked you what your plans were for this weekend" She responded, scooping up some rice on her fork and putting it in her mouth, her eyes never leaving his face as she waited for his answer. His eyes flickered to Danni but she merely looked thoughtful as though she was also waiting for the answer.

Steve furrowed his brows thinking about the question but he knew what he had to say. He had put it off for long enough. He glanced away for a moment before he looked back at Danni, whatever happened between them or rather whatever was happening between them, he would still need his own place, at least at the beginning of things.

"Well, I need to start getting my place fixed up Gracie" He told her seriously. "It needs work done on it, a lot of work and I need to start doing it" He stated, he hated the interested look which immediately came to Danni's face at his comment, even though he knew she was just genuinely interested in what he would do.

"It does need a lot of work to make it suitable for you to live in again" Danni agreed. "It had a lot of structural damage to it" She commented, her fingers wrapping round the glass of wine tightly. Steve searched her face, their eyes catching but before he could say anything Grace spoke.

"Yeah can we help? You said that I could help you paint the place right?" She asked.

"It might take a while baby" Danni replied mildly. "Steve will need to get a lot of the other stuff first before he can get to the painting stage of things" She commented. Steve smiled as the two of them immediately began discussing the best way they could help Steve, including picking out colour schemes for him. He started when Danni suddenly stood up. "Is everyone finished?" She asked them, smiling when they both nodded at her, patting their full stomachs with moans of happiness and compliments. "Enough" She said with a laugh as she began gathering the empty plates together, making a note of what was left over. "I've made too much so we should have enough for lunch tomorrow" She commented thoughtfully as she headed over to the sink resting the plates on it.

"You're going to have some very happy friends then" Steve remarked with a grin as he bought up the empty glasses to her. Danni nodded, looking over her shoulder to Grace who was pushing the chairs into the table.

"Baby, why don't you leave that and go and set up the movie next door?" She said to Grace who nodded at her heading out of the room, leaving Steve and Danni alone together.

Steve loaded the dishwasher for her while she put the remaining food into microwavable containers for tomorrow, even though it was Saturday the next day he knew from past experience that the others would turn up during the day to pick the food up, most of the time they ended up staying and Danni would cook another dinner for them, or if she was tired, Steve would start up a BBQ. No one was surprised anymore when they found Steve's belonging around the house.

He couldn't help but watch her as she worked, marvelling not for the first time how she could be equally at home here in the kitchen as she was in the office or interrogating room. She was the most interesting, complex woman he had met. Shaking his head he finished the dishes, putting the tablet in and closed the door, pressing the start button.

Satisfied that his job was done he turned, almost hitting Danni who was holding another beer for him and a glass of wine for her. As it was, the wine sloshed around the back as she stepped back quickly saying a soft.

"Sorry, I didn't realised you were turning so quickly"

Steve remained quiet, watching as a drop of red wine slid down the side of her glass, reaching her hand and continued down to her wrist. He reached out without thinking, swiping the drop away his thumb.

He watched as Danni looked down at his hand for a moment before she looked back up at him, her fingers tightening around the glasses in her hands as her eyes widened, emotions playing across them, the predominant two being fondness and desire. A look which was solely directed at him and which finally told him that he wasn't alone in this feeling of attraction he felt for her, she felt it straight back.

"Danno" He murmured huskily, wrapping his hand around her wrist and pulling her towards him. Danni remained silent, allowing him to call the shots. He looked down at her face, searching it again before he leaned down towards her, his eyes dropping to her mouth which parted slightly under his scrutiny. He swallowed, leaning down further when a voice suddenly called out.

"Come on Mummy, come on Uncle Steve, its movie time. What's taking so long?"

"Coming Gracie" Danni said, her voice coming out a little hoarse, they heard Grace make a sound of acknowledgement but ignored it for the moment.

"We're going to have to talk about this" He told her serious, watching as she nodded at him. He nodded back, reaching out and taking the beer bottle from him.

"I just need to get the nachos and dip" She stated, looking around her before she headed to the fridge and took out the fresh dips she had made up, she turned unsurprised to see Steve behind her, holding the large bowl of nachos in one hand. She smiled at him. "Mahalo Steve" She commented, watching the way his eyes lit up at the use of Hawaiian before she picked up her own glass of wine and led the way out of the room and into the living room where Grace was waiting impatiently for them.

Steve watched the back of her head, she still had that look he had seen before but she was now trying to hide it. There was vulnerability mixed in there as well and he found himself wondering why exactly. Steve had made it clear in the kitchen that he was just as interested as she was. He could only assume that it had something to with his ex. He knew that Duncan had been a bastard and that there was something he had done to Danni which had affected her but she never spoke about it and he had never pushed her over it.

He tilted his head, watching as Danni placed the dips on the coffee table in front of the sofa and lowered herself gracefully onto it, her arm wrapping round Grace's shoulder as the small girl immediately snuggled up to her. He moved to the other side of Danni, lowering himself onto the sofa in the spot which had become his over the past month they had lived together, or at least his position for movie time.

There was something more to it than just Duncan. It was as if Danni herself didn't see that people were attracted to her, he turned his head to look at her, his eyes widening as it hit him like a ton of rocks. Danni didn't view herself as beautiful or as something special. He needed to somehow convince her or show her what she was to him. He settled himself down a little closer than he normally would have, glancing towards Grace and nodded when the small girl looked over at him with a questioning look. Nodding back she pressed play and the Disney film they had decided on started to play.

"Tarzan" Danni murmured softly to them, "Good choice"

It was about ten minutes into the movie that Steve decided to start his little campaign by simply wrapping his arm over Danni's shoulder, his pose relaxed. He made sure he kept his gaze on the screen when he felt her tilt her head to look at him but after a moment she simply shrugged and snuggled in closer until there was no space between the two of them. He blinked realising that an hour had passed and glanced towards them, unsurprised to see Grace fast asleep in Danni's lap, looking extremely comfortable though Steve had a feeling that was partially down to Danni running her fingers through Grace's long hair. He already knew from experience how good it felt. He glanced towards her surprised to see that Danni's own eyelids were dropping as though she was fighting the urge to follow her daughter's example and to go to sleep.

He knew by now that it never took long for Grace to fall asleep during the movie; it was the main reason why he let her always win the argument when they were picking. She always wanted to see the movies she picked but she just never made it all the way through. He looked at them both and smile. Danni's eyes were now mostly closed, her head resting on Steve's shoulder. He leaned forward and spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Danni, Gracie is a sleep, we need to get her up to bed. Do you want me to help you?" He murmured. Danni's eyes shot open sleepily, blinking at him. He saw them widen a second later when she realised how close their faces her, it would be so easy to just lean slightly forward and kiss her but he resisted. It wasn't the right time, not with Grace on her lap.

"Yeah" she said shakily, reaching up and rubbing tiredly at her eyes before she looked down at Grace, smiling softly as she tried to figure out the best way to move her. She turned when Steve came to his feet, moving round so he was facing them and merely leaned down and took Grace from her as though she weighed nothing and carried her out of the living room and towards the bedroom which belonged to the young girl. Danni took a second to compose herself, running her hand over the top of her head before she stood up and followed them, entering Grace's bedroom just as Steve lowered her onto the bed.

Danni nodded at Steve, smiling when he took the hint and left mother and daughter in the room before she turned her attention to Grace, gently waking her up and going through her bedtime routine with her before she tucked her back up in bed with a kiss and a promise for Steve's omelettes the next day. She left the room, pulling the door to behind her and headed back into the living room where she knew Steve would have retreated to.

He was standing facing away from the door, looking out of the large windows to the small back garden. He has his hands in his pockets, a move which he rarely did unless he was nervous over something. Somehow the thought that he was comforted her. She swallowed again as she walked towards him watching as he turned at the sound of her footsteps. By the time she had reached him, he had turned round and they were face to face.

He sighed quietly as he looked at her. The lamps in the room seemed to make her glow, catching the strands of her hair and turning them golden. She looked beautiful but Steve was convinced that even if she had been covered in camouflage she still would have been beautiful in his eyes. He could only hope that she saw how he felt in his eyes. He brought his hand out from his pocket and reached towards her, caressing her smooth, soft cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Steve" She said, reaching up and wrapping her small hand round his wrist, meeting his eyes. "If we do this then we have to be complete sure about it" She warned him. "I have to think of Grace, she loves you and she's already attached and I don't want to make this worse for her. She already hates the fact that you're leaving us soon and even if there hadn't been that there's the fact that we work together and we're partners who spend nearly every day together, we just… we just really need to be positive that this is the right choice for us because if not then we could ruin what we have and I couldn't cope if that was ruined." She admitted, her voice barely about a whisper as she looked at him with wide eyes.

He stared back even as he nodded in understanding.

"Danni" He said softly. "There's a hell of a lot of things that I'm not sure about but the one thing I am sure about is that you are the most amazing woman I have ever met or laid eyes on. You blow my mind on a daily basis and I know that these feelings I have for you, they aren't going to disappear or fade. When I'm around you, everything things right and I haven't felt that way in a very long time." He stated quietly but emphatically.

Danni stared at him for a moment, feeling almost winded by his confession before she looked over her shoulder towards the door, watching it for a second to make sure that there was no chance that Grace would come in. Once she was certain she turned back to face him, tugging at the wrist she still held to pull him down to her, her other hand coming up and wrapping round the back of his neck as she bridged the gap between them and gently kissed him.

He let her control the kiss, pulling her pliant body towards him as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him. She seemed to sigh into him, the soft kiss making him tremble as she burrowed into him. She ended the kiss just as gently, resting her forehead against his chest and allowing herself the chance to just breathe.

"What I feel for you terrifies me" She admitted quietly, the words muffled. "If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Steve sighed against the top of her hair, pulling her in more as he stated back equally quietly.

"I know. This matters too much to me for us to mess it up in any way" She nodded into his chest, tilting her head back and looking at him.

"So what are we going to do about it then?" She questioned, her teeth nibbling at her lower lip. He smiled gently down at her, knowing now was going to be the most critical time as he knew they would be in the same bed again. He wasn't sure he could stand another night away from her, not after experience first-hand what it was like going to sleep with her and waking up with her.

"Well right now we both need some sleep, and for me, that means going to bed with you so we can both have a good night sleep. It's been a long day." He commented ruefully.

Danni nodded, not making a move to step away from him.

"I was going to suggest that at least until you've had your appointment with Doctor Goodman, I know you had to cancel it this afternoon" She said, finishing her words with a yawn as she dropped her head against his chest again, enjoying the sensation of being held by him. "Okay sleep" She said reluctantly moving and heading out of the room and towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, locking it out of habit and quickly took a shower, brushing her teeth and looking at her reflection in the mirror. She spat out the paste and straightened, reaching up and touching her mouth before she lowered her hand, dragging her skirt and top back on before she opened the door and headed down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Her eyes landed on Steve as he left his bedroom wearing only the cut off swears that he usually wore in bed, a t-shirt in his hand which was no doubt for the morning. She remember that he had taken his t-shirt off the night before when they had gone to sleep. She really had to admit that she liked when he took his shirt off, not that she planned to tell him that that was something which could wait. He smiled at her when he passed her, brushing his thumb across her arm before he disappeared into the bathroom. Danni entered the bedroom and quickly changed into her sleepwear, pulling down the duvet and divesting the bed of the throw pillows. Just as she sat on her side, Steve entered the room.

"I checked on Grace and she's still fast asleep, I think she's out of it for the night" Steve commented as he pulled down the cover on his side and climbed in, watching as Danni did the same. She did something with the alarm clock before she looked over her shoulder towards him and smiled before she turned out the light, plunging the room into near darkness.

Danni lay down, shifting slightly to get comfortable, wondering what Steve would do. She felt him turn towards her, his arm coming to a rest across her waist over the blankets, he moved closed so she could feel his body pressed against her side before he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, murmuring huskily near her ear.

"Just to sleep Danno"

Danni sighed, turning onto her side so he could come closer, spooning her from behind. In a moment she was relaxed, the tension easing out of her muscles. She was almost asleep when she suddenly realised that she had never felt this relaxed with someone else in bed, not even Duncan or Ryan. It was only with Steve that she felt safe enough to let go completely. Her eyes popped open at the thought and she must have moved slightly because Steve burrowed closer to her, nuzzling her hair as he mumbled sleepily.

"Sleep Danno, my beautiful Danni…"

Danni smiled slightly at the compliment before she gave in, closing her eyes and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Danni shifted, feeling warm and relaxed even though there was a heavy weight pressing her down onto the mattress, long hairy legs were tangled with her and strong arms were wrapped around her, holding her to a warm chest and ensuring that she couldn't escape even if she had wanted to.

She shifted slightly, managing to pull back enough that she could peer into Steve's face, he was still fast asleep from what she could tell, his face relaxed and younger looking.

A movement at the door caught her attention and she turned towards it, surprised to see Grace lingering by the door as though she was unsure whether she could enter Danni's room or not.

"Hey baby girl" Danni said softly, trying not to disturb Steve as she glanced towards the clock on the bedside table surprised to see that it was already eight. "Are you okay? You can come in if you want" She offered, suddenly thankful that it was Saturday and that they had nothing pressing on which required their attention.

Grace glanced towards Steve's still frame before she tiptoed closer, whispering as she approached.

"Did Uncle Steve sleep better this time mummy? No bad dreams?"

Danni smiled at the concern in Grace's voice and was about to reply when Steve's sleepy voice beat her to it.

"Sure did Gracie, your mum is very comfortable and easy to relax with" He told her.

Grace grinned at the comment before she clambered into bed with them, wrapping her arms around Danni's waist and snuggling closer. Danni felt Steve still at the move, her smile turning fond as she looked at him, watching his sleepy, wary eyes fix on Grace as though she was a bomb. He clearly wasn't used to it and she found it strangely adorable though she was beginning to suspect that she would start finding most things he did adorable. Grace giggle caught her attention.

"Mamma is the best at helping me sleep when I have bad dreams as well" Grace confided, looking at Steve over Danni. "So are we going to work on your house today Uncle Steve, we should probably head over there and at least see all the damage so we know what we're dealing with" She said wisely with a nod of her head. Danni looked over her shoulder at her, a slight frown coming to her face when she noticed the way her shoulders were drooping down.

"Hey" She said softly, waiting until Grace looked at her before she continued to speak. "What's wrong Gracie bean?" She asked, moving in Steve's hold so she was facing her daughter, Steve pressed up against her back. Grace nibbled at her lower lip for a moment before she sighed.

"I don't want Uncle Steve to go Mamma, I like having him here. He makes you happy."

Danni smiled, gathering Grace in her arms and hugged her, kissing her on the top pf her head.

"I'll let you in to a little secret as well baby, I don't want him to go either but he had his own house and he probably misses it and having his own space don't you think" She queried.

"I guess so" Grace responded grumpily before she brightened up slightly, looking at Steve who had remained silent during the conversation, happy to let Danni deal with it. "Is there enough room in your house for me to have a bedroom Uncle Steve?" She demanded hopefully "Because if there is then maybe me and Mamma could sleep round yours occasionally" She questioned.

He looked seriously at Grace, wondering how much she saw as a child. Did she see what was blossoming between him and Danni? Having feelings of tenderness towards her was not hard, especially since she seemed to understand him just as well as Danni did. She was so much like her mother at times that it was scary.

"Tell you what Gracie, why don't you choose the colour of the room you want to sleep in, and I am positive we can talk your mum into occasional sleep over" He said. Grace nodded emphatically at her, his answer bringing a grin to her face as she replied

"Goodie, because I know that Mamma gets lonely in her bed sometimes Uncle Steve, so it would be good for you both to have a sleep over and then Mamma can help you with your bad dreams whenever you need sleep. It's the best of both worlds" She commented.

"We can talk about that later Gracie" Danni said, shifting in Steve's hold which he had yet to loosen. "What do you want for breakfast today? It's Saturday so you can have anything you want." She said, wriggling in Steve's arm and escaping enough from his hold so she could sit up against her headboard, automatically reaching out with her fingers and running them through his hair though she kept her gaze on Grace.

She could feel him chuckle as they both watched the small girl frown in through, before her face brightened.

"Uncle Steve could you make you omelettes please, they are yummy"

Danni glanced down at him, he still had his arm around her waist and was caressing her side; she shivered when he moved back but felt his rumble of appreciation as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"I think that is a great idea sweetheart and it will make a pretty nice change for once" Danni said, turning to him. She saw that his eyes were on Grace and she smiled at it. He wanted Grace comfortable in this as well and fell a little more for him. "Why don't you go and use the bathroom first Gracie? Steve and I will be out in a second to start breakfast. Maybe after we've seen Steve's house we could call Auntie Kono and Uncle Jack and see whether they want to go swimming today?" She suggested to the small girl

"Yes please mamma!" She said happily as she scrambled out of the bed and ran out of the room. Danni turned to Steve, narrowing her eyes at him.

"A sleepover Steve? We really need to…" She stopped when she noticed the glint of humour in his eyes and grinned. "Okay real funny McGarrett, how about next time you want me when your twisted sense of humour gets me in trouble with my little girl, she's going to be asking questions all day now" She told him. He chuckled, pulling her closer.

"I couldn't resist Danno" He said huskily, leaning up slightly and kissing her gently, the touch making her shiver as he pulled back slightly and spoke, his mouth brushing hers with every word. "You were so close and comfortable and it just slipped out before I thought it through." He left it at that simple kiss though, and she was partially relieved and partially disappointed, relieved because Grace could pop back in any moment but disappointed because she wanted to explore this thing between them.

"We really need to get up and get breakfast started" She said quietly. Steve pulled back from her, grinning happily at her in a way that made her stomach flip.

"My world famous omelette coming right up Danni!"

"I'd like cheese and mushroom in my one sweetheart" She told him, returning his grin as she kicked the covers off of her and coming to her feet, stretching her arms over her head aware of him watching her. She glanced towards him, a smile quirking her mouth before she turned and headed out of the room, popping into the bathroom and brushing her teeth at the same time as Grace. When she had finished, she kissed the small girl on the top of her head and headed out of the room and into the kitchen. She seriously need a cup of coffee before she did anything else.

She glanced up as she entered the kitchen, smiling when she saw Steve already in there pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

"Gracie, you want a cheese omelette right?" He called out to her.

"Yes please" Grace called back from down the hallway

Danni moved further into the room, getting the coffee beans and grinder out, something which she only did at the weekends. She watched as Steve worked carefully and methodically in the kitchen. When she moved to go round him for water, he moved just enough for her to get by, yet even as he worked at preparing their breakfast he still managed to brush an arm or even a hand across her side or along her arms. She liked touch and it made her remember what he had been like when they first met when he hadn't been into it as much. Now it was like he could not get enough when it came to her. She kept any eye on him, knowing he knew she was and she smiled as they both worked.

"Do you fancy the beach today?" She asked him, placing a second coffee mug in front of him before she turned back to her job of making her own.

"It could be good." He replied absently as he beat the mixture. Danni smiled looking at his back, realising for the first time that she could touch what was in front of her. She moved hesitantly to him, glancing towards the door to make sure that Grace was still occupied before she reached out and placed her hand on his back between his shoulder blades running it down until her hand reached his waist where she wrapped both her arms around him, hugging him before she placed a kiss just below his shoulder blade.

"What's good is how good that smells." She commented casually.

She felt him still yet also him smile as he moved to pour some of the mixture into the already hot pan.

"Which? Me or the omelette?" He asked just as casually. Danni hummed thoughtfully as she replied.

"Both." He chuckled at this, even as they heard Grace skipping down the hallway towards them. Reluctantly she moved to get the dishes down for Grace to set the table.

It didn't take long for the omelettes to be made and on the table. Grace demolished her omelette quickly, grinning at them as she ran from the room again leaving Steve and Danni exchanging a look.

"You know she's up to something" Danni remarked calmly with a shake of her head before she began eating the rest of her omelette. "This is so good" She told him. "I might just have to keep you round for good." She teased, closing her eyes happily at the taste.

She felt him get up and she was surprised when he picked up her coffee.

"Want some more?" He asked her. Danni nodded, seeing him grab his own mug and headed over to the coffee machine.

When he returned back to the table, Danni was looking at him steadily and asked him, "What do you want to do with your family home?" She worded it carefully now, knowing he might wince if she said it another way. Either way, she knew it needed to be done, and seeing him sigh, knew he did as well.

"Yeah" he said softly "It's not really mine, I don't think it ever was Danni. I only lived there until my dad shipped us away after my mum died. Even when I came back to get dad's killer, it still didn't seem like mine." She looked at him seriously.

"Do you… do you want to sell it?" She questioned. He looked surprised by the question as though he had never considered that as an option. He opened his mouth, only to close it a moment later, his eyes moving back and forth before he finally spoke.

"No" He admitted. She nodded at him. It really was a big house with the beach right outside the back door. It would make money if he even rented it out if he decided that was the option he wanted to take. Danni wouldn't mind if Steve moved in with them permanently though she didn't plan to tell him that thought yet. It would have to be his decision though.

She wrapped her hand around the mug he handed to her, taking a sip.

"Well I'm going to go and shower and get dressed and then when it's…" Her voice trailed off when her mobile suddenly went off. She frowned at it, glancing toward the clock before she stood up and grabbed the phone and answered it without looking at the screen. "Williams" They both heard a frantic yet familiar voice on the other end as it grew louder with every word which passed. "Hey Toast, what is going on? Slow down okay, I'm not… not everything is fine, we are all okay, why did you…" She stopped speaking suddenly, smiling when she understood the reason behind the call. "I get it, you didn't go to sleep until late and when you did you had a bad dreams about yesterday? Well Toast, all I can say is welcome to our craziness, looks like you're definitely one of us now. Just be glad that you were only hearing what was going on hon…"

Steve bit back on a chuckle as he moved towards her, pulling her against him as she talked down their 50 hacker from calling everyone else, including the SWAT team. It was a good ten minutes later when she finally hung up on him, shaking her head as she looked at the phone fondly.

"All sorted?" He murmured.

"Yeah I think so, it's just a good thing that he doesn't go to sleep until very late or we would have received that call a lot sooner.

Steve laughed, nuzzling his face into her neck and lightly kissed the skin he found, his arms squeezing round her. "Any chance that you can get a baby sitter tonight?" He asked her suddenly "I thought it might be nice for the two of us to go out" He suggested.

She smiled at him and was about to answer when Grace came into the room, fully dressed with her mobile to her ear.

"Hey mamma, Janie was calling to see if I could spend the night at hers tonight, would that be okay?" She asked hopefully. Danni looked at her suspiciously, feeling Steve move so he could look at Grace as well, probably with a similar expression on his face. He hadn't moved away from her, she noticed nor did Grace seem bothered or daunted by their closeness.

"Well I rang her, but I didn't ring her for that mamma but she asked me, so can I please?"

"Well as long as Janie's mother says yes then you can go." Danni told her, smiling when Grace shrieked with happiness, running across the room and throwing her arms around Danni's waist.

"Thank you so much mamma!" She said happily, before she turned and ran back across the room already telling her friend excitedly the news.

Danni sighed, shaking her head as she leaned back against Steve feeling remarkably peaceful.

Somehow she had the feeling that she could get used to this.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read.**

 **An especially big thank you if you've left a review or decided to favourite or follow the story. We really appreciate it**


End file.
